gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Stand by You
I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn when Kurt is trying to help him deal with teenage pregnancy and parental responsibility by singing a ballad about it. Kurt tells him to imagine singing to his unborn daughter sitting in the auditorium, then he starts the song on the piano. Finn ends up singing to a sonogram at home and it works; however, his mom sees him and suspects something is up. She asks if Quinn is pregnant and Finn breaks down in front of her. The song has a double meaning; while Finn wants to comfort his unborn daughter, his mom unquestioningly comforts him in his time of need. Lyrics Finn: Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Trivia *Mercedes also covered this song for Finn's memorial episode The Quarterback. Errors *When you see Kurt's hand playing the piano in I'll Stand by You, you can see blue jeans but in the scene before you can see he is wearing a khaki colored trouser. Gallery StandByYou.PNG 11-18-stand-by-you.jpg ill-stand-by-you-glee-cory-monteith-ballad.jpg ISBYFinn.jpg S2.jpg tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko1 250.gif tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko2 250.gif tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko3 250.gif tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko4 250.gif tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko5 250.gif tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko6 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif I'll Stand By You.png 1x10i'llstandbyyou.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner